


Steve Rogers VS. The Westboro Baptist Church

by scarlettmelody



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Sam don't help, M/M, Steve is a little shit, Twitter, Westboro Baptist Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmelody/pseuds/scarlettmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve comes out as bisexual, the Westboro Baptist Church starts ranting about him on Twitter. Steve fires back in traditional little shit fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers VS. The Westboro Baptist Church

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Steve having an encounter with the Westboro Baptist Church.

#CaptainAmericaGay had been trending on twitter for a few days despite Steve’s continued tweets about being bisexual, not gay. 

He’d been happily engaging with followers who messaged him, talking about how he realized and what it was like being a closeted bisexual in the 1940′s. 

There had been some negativity in his mentions, but he had been too busy with actual Avengers business and talking to his followers to focus on it. 

Until The Westboro Baptist Church got involved that is. 

‘#godhatescaptainamerica fags will doom us all. WBC to protest Captain America on Ellen’

Steve rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles, calling Bucky and Sam over. 

The next hashtag trending on Twitter was ‘captainpolyamory’


End file.
